Kurumi BAD END EX
by OwlBear EX
Summary: Written/posted on the Touhou IMGboard back during the Touhou Love Stories: The Bad Ends was a fad. A young man seeks adventure in Gensokyo but what happens when he gets more than he wanted out of it. Kurumi/OC. Kinda NSFW.


ZUN owns the Touhou-verse not me. Although I wish I did...all those girls would be mine then...but enough of that. Have at you!

Kurumi BAD END EX-tended

FUCKIN' BORING!

...That basically describes your daily life in the Human Village of Gensokyo (more or less), why? well to put it simply nothing interesting happens here anymore. Sure, there's the occasional youkai attack or those crazy danmaku battle things you've seen now and again. But now, you've seen so many of those that it wasn't as attention grabbing as it was when you were say, 10 years old. Your occupation as a Teacher's aide at Keine's school didn't make things any better, at some points you even found yourself dozing off in class during some of Keine-sensei's lectures. Sure, she had the looks, but you were too afraid on whether she'll accept or reject you if you ask her out, so you just resort to admiring her from afar with the usual gradeschool antics like giving her gifts and generally being extra nice to her (Though, some of her students seem to have faith in you and some have even encouraged you to make a 'bold move' on Keine). As for Mokou, who also seemed to be acquainted with Keine, you basically steered clear of her, being you always got this 'Bad Vibe' from her everytime the 2 of you got too close. What you longed for was adventure, excitement, basically freedom from this borefest of a village. You wanted to see what else Gensokyo had to offer, besides all those half-assed tall tales you hear from your tanked drinking buddies at the local tavern.

However, one evening you found yourself at the tavern once again, listening to the same ol' tales of your friends. The occasional 'No way! that's not how it goes' 'That's bullshit, she had a bigger tits! I'm sure of it!' or 'Your both wrong, cuz I was there myself'. You, never really being a heavy drinker, just sat there and took'em all in seeing nothing of real interest in them. It was all just clockwork to you, sooner or later one of them will pass out and the others will either follow or go home leaving the other guy on his own. Some friends they were. Letting out a forlorn sigh you rise up ready to head on out the door when out of nowhere a haggard old man decides he wants to place his testimony in the debate your friends were having...

"The lot of ya are wrong..." he says, his voice wreeking of wisdom...and not because his breathe smells like ass, it was the kinda wisdom that told he's done alot of travelling in Gensokyo, and should be respected as such. "What's that ol'timer, You sayin' you know the whole story" one of your (visably drunk) friends replies...why do you hangout with these guys anyways?

"Aye...that I do" he says back from underneath his hood. You turn around and pay little more attention to this newcomers words. Turns out, he was once a youkai hunter during his glory days, and during one of his hunts he scaled a mountain and to his surprise found an enormous mountain lake but it wasn't filled with water, no, it was filled entirely of blood. A Lake of blood? you think upon this for a second, you remember hearing of it before, possibly from one of Keine's lessons, but you doubt she'd teach such a thing to children...so doubting your sources you turn back to the old man and listen in on the rest of his story.

As he goes on, he claims to have crossed the bloody lake and upon reaching an isolated island. He's seen a deep chasm within the lone island that leads to another world, a 'Dream World' he says. But before he can go on he's interrupted by another one of your friends who debates that there was a 'fair maiden' on the island and before you know it, their back on the subject of who can get the most ass without dieing a danmaku related death. The old timer chuckles and decides to leave, apparently you youngins are just to focused on getting laid, than to pay attention to the ramblings from a seasoned youkai hunter (save for you). As he leaves your curiosity compels you to follow the elder and hit him up for some answers on his story.

"Hey old man" you call out as you catch up to him, in which he turns to you "That lake you were talking about...I want to know more about it" you ask anxiously. The old man gives you a look, he knows why you've come after him asking of it "Your planning to go there, aren't you?" he says "Well..." you hesitate for a bit before finally answering "...Yeah, I might pay that place a visit...Why?". At that point the elder shakes his head and turns away "You shouldn't try such a foolish thing, boy." You furrow an eyebrow "Foolish?" How could this be foolish? you simply want to go exploring, alot of Humans have the same urge now and then "There's nothing there for a youngin' like yourself to go snoopin around in, There's a demon up there that gaurds that lake, only reason I went up there was to slay it..." He says before continuing on into the night "Well..." you add as his back is still turned toward "Well, what?"

"Did you slay it? if you did, then it's safe to go up there, right?" you say, you sure was being persistant with this, and it was apparent the old geezer didn't like it from the look he was giving. "No. No I didn't..." he replies "Now, do yourself a favor and forget what I said...you're better off..." and with that he finally disappeared in the dark streets of the village, just as mysteriously as he came into it. However upon his leaving you were left with a choice; Either stay and be bored for god knows how long or go to this Lake of Blood and quench your thirst for adventure, but at the same time face a demon that could more than likely rip your head off and play hackey-sack with it. After sitting there thinking of what to do, you finally decide that your going to this Lake, despite the old man's warnings. You did, after all, have a decent knowledge of magic and even messed around in 'danmaku' a couple times, so you felt confident that you could take on what the demon could dish out, if things were to get hairy.

With your mind made up you retire back home to plan your journey. Not wanting to wait, you decide to venture out 1st thing tommorrow morning, but not before going to Keine and asking for information on where to go and what to expect, knowledge is power after all. Next, you rummage through your closet to see what you have as far as weapons go. Unfortunetly you're a bit short on self-defense mechanisms, all you have is a katana your dad gave to you when he was drunk, and a spellbook which is missing several pages and bears a questionable stain on the cover (...Don't ask, don't tell...). You decide to make due with what's avalible and take both with you. After packing a hardy lunch for your journey you head on to bed, it's a big day tommorrow you'll need the shut eye. So sleep tight, lil' badger

Morning arrives, and you awake well rested and primed for your journey. You grab your supplies and head on over to the school to tell Keine of what's about to go down (after all, you WERE supposed to be at work today), Luckily you were a bit early when you arrived, so the kids wouldn't get all rowled up due to you leaving early. "Your going, where?" she asked upon hearing what you had to say "To a uh...Lake...made of Blood..." you trail off as your eyes darting back and forth, this really made you sound retarded. And on top of that it sounded like a cheezy excuse to have an early vacation, which you knew Keine would be more than smart enough to spot it. But, to your surprise, Keine seemed to know what you were talking about, for she didn't give you a look of 'WTF, are you talking about?' that you were expecting. "Do you know how to get there..." she asked, with you staring at her blankly in response. There's an odd silence for well over 3 minutes "...You have no idea do you..."

"...Not a clue..." You chuckle at your own stupidity "Which is why, I'm askin for some directions on how to get there..." you add, while scratching behind your head. Keine chuckles, she always did find this impulsive side of your persona rather amusing. It did in some cases make things alot more lively in class (ironic really, where you found it boring others found it more exciting when you were around) But still, likeable personality traits aside, you really were being bit reckless just up and deciding to go someplace you didn't know shit about. "Very well, I know once you have your mind set on something you won't rest until it's done" she says with a smile "If you really want to go there, the lake your looking for is located on a mountain to the east, it's not very far from here actually" she explained before looking you in the eye with concearn "But, be careful, there's said to be a vampire that gaurds the lake, though I don't know if she's still up there or not being Reimu defeated her...but, please try not to get hurt..." You give her a confident grin, like any man would "Heh, no worries Keine-sama, I have a katana and some spellbook I've been studying" you say in order to convince Keine you were ready for this. "Besides I have this totally flawless spell that-"

You stop as you notice a serious look in her eyes "I'm serious. You can really die out there..." The room falls silent as you have nothing else to add. Was this the right decision to make? did you really want to stick your neck out just because you wanted to play 'Indiana Jones' and go exploring? Fuck Yeah you did! "I promise, I'll be fine. Keine-sama" you finally reply putting on an equally serious face showing her you stand by your decision. But, not before your face tinges light red, could Keine really be worried about your safety? or was she saying this cuz you were the only Teacher's aide she had? Either way you needed to be off, you could here the children nearing the school and you didn't want them begging you to stay (that would make leaving a helluva lot harder) "Hey, could ya tell the kids, I got sick or somethin. Heh, I don't want them worrying about me" you chuckle as you wave goodbye to Keine and rush on out.

The initial journey to the mountain was surprisingly long, despite Keine saying that the mountain isn't far away, though you are thankful youkai didn't attack you, being it was still daytime when you were travelling through the forest. However, you knew that would all change for the worst if you didn't reach the mountain by sundown, and unfortunetly you don't come across the mountain until that evening. You look back into the woodlands from which you came, they were looking mighty ominous and you were starting to regret coming out without some form of posse or group, but this is what you decided and either way it was no turning back, so you pressed on and began to scale the mountain.

When you finally reach the top you're greeted by a mysterious fog, though it's not very thick it still messed with your vision. You step a ways forward and you can hear what sounds like liquid of somekind lapping against the rocks, and as the fog parts you stand in awe as your eyes meet up with the sight you've been told of. A vast lake stretches on for what seems to be an eternity and just as the old man said the lake had blood in it. You stick your finger in the lake to test it and just as you thought it's pure blood alright "How did all this get here?" you ask to yourself as you scan the area, it was indeed a curious question. A question that will have to be answered later as you hear the sound of flapping of wings, large powerful wings. Thinking quickly you whip out your spellbook hoping this will be enough to take down the coming threat, but this fog was damn annoying, you couldn't see shit! Suddenly you hear a voice call out to you from behind "Who're you?" startled by this you frantically shoot off a barrage of small energy bursts in all directions hoping you could hit something and sure enough you hear an explosion, and agonizing cry reaches your ears.

You look around and see before you a young girl, having long golden hair, a white bow and large purple wings, but she also bears a scorched wound. "Oww..." she grimaces as she grabs injured arm. You don't know what to say, you want to say your sorry but...those wings...she can't possibly be human. what if she's setting you up for an ambush, what if she gets back up, kills you and fucks the body. Oh god, your having impure thoughts! But at the same time...you know you shouldn't just leave this girl here, though her appearance screams something demonic, her mannerisms shout of innocence only a young woman could harbour. "What did you do that for!" the vampiress shouts in anger "I-I thought you were going to kill me" you stammer "I-uh I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I'm really sorry, honest!"

She doesn't seem to be cheered up by your apology. But, at the same time, she knows you didn't truly mean to do it. Besides it was kinda her fault for sneaking up on you like that "...It's okay...it was my fault anyways..." she finally admits. you (cautiously) step a little closer to her "Your wound...I have some medicine, so I can help you" the girl looks to you her wings closing up over her body, as if trying to shut you out "It'll heal...I AM a vampire after all..."

"Oh...okay" You reply, reluctantly backing away. "Anyways, why are you here, human." she asked "Oh..uh no reason...I just wanted to go exploring..." you reply sheepishly. Afterwards the both of you fall silent not having anything else to say, that is before you blurt out "Your not going to kill me are you?" the vampire blinks and giggles "No, as long as you don't try to cross the lake I won't kill you" Upon hearing this it dawns on you that SHE was the 'demon' the old man was reffering to, why would she gaurd a lake of blood? Well dumb question actually, she IS a vampire, it's possible she wants the entire lake for herself being she feeds on blood. But, seeing as to how large it is, having the whole thing to one self seems a bit...outlandish. Even for greedy folks. There was probably a better reason for her gaurding such a lake...but at the moment the one you thought up seemed the most plausible...even though it too seemed like utter BS...

As you look out you notice it's officially night time, possibly the worst time to go out into the woods. But you couldn't stay here...or could you? "Hey uh..."

"Kurumi"

"Yeah...Kurumi, do you mind if I uh...y'know spend the night with...you" you trail off as this doesn't sound like the smartest (or safest) thing to do, (plus you sound like a pervert too) but it's the only thing you have up your sleeve "If I go out in the woods the youkai will probably get me..." Kurumi giggles at how embarrased you are to ask, but in the end she nods in acceptance "Fine, but on one condition..." Shit! you knew this was coming, she was only setting you up, oh well might as well take it in stride they say if you run it'll only make it worse. "Okay...what're your terms?"

"That you won't claim the lake as you own"

You furrow an eyebrow upon hearing the terms of agreement, what the hell could you possibly do with a lake of blood? "...You...can't be serious..." You said, giving her a look of equal skeptisim, but Kurumi stands by her proposal, and by the look in those sharp yellow eyes, she's very serious about this "It's either that, or the youkai eat you, your choice" she mused "Okay...fine" she gives you a look of distrust, apparently to her, you may very well try and pull the wool over her eyes "Promise?" You nod holding your hand up in scouts honor "Promise."

You look about and notice there isn't a house in sight "...Hey uh...where IS your house anyways..." Kurumi blinks a few seconds an points to a small island in the distance "Right there...on that island" she answers before lifting off the ground and flying toward the location. She then notices your not following her "Well. aren't you coming?"

You hesitate and finally speak up "I...uh can't fly, Heh"

Kurumi groans and flys back to you, and motions to her waist "Grab on" You nod and latch onto the vampire and she takes off for her home.

The flight to Kurumi's house is silent and uneventful, you do occasionally glance at the arm you shot her in, which overtime has healed up a bit (at least to the point where she wasn't gushing blood), but all in all you say nothing to her, however it is her who finally decides to break the ice "So your from the Human Village I take it?" she asked lookin back at you. You nod in response. "What's it like down there, can't say I've been there myself?" she asked, for a second you could hear the anxious feeling behind her voice "Well you're not missing much...it's kinda...boring" you reply in a dry tone, you look over to Kurumi and notice she was a bit disappointed (and probably upset) by your answer. When you finally arrive at her house, you take note of how decent it is, for being on the shore of bloody lake.

Kurumi seems to enjoy your precsense, possibly because you're the only visitor she's had for a long time now. As for dinner, you decide to go on and share your food with her, seeing it's the least you could do after you shot her in the arm, as you both eat your meals, you can't help but notice Kurumi eyeing you sheepishly. Immediatly after, she starts hitting you up for answers on the human village despite you telling her earlier that it was pretty boring, so you decide to go on ahead and give her the low down on your life and role in society in the village (though you refrain from making it sound as bland and boring as to how you saw it).

Morning arrives and your greeted by the singing of the birds outside. You notice the house is still relatively dark and there's a lack of windows, but this was to be expected since the owner was naturally photosensitive. You then realize that you've dozed off on the bed in which you and Kurumi had your conversation and you don't see her nowhere nearby. However as you raise up you feel something rather weighty has been placed on your crotch 'What in the...' you look down to see Kurumi curled up and sleeping soundly, her head rested on your lap. Though you knew this was perverse on SO many levels, for some reason this made you feel...good, and not because there was a cute vampire laying your crotch.

Not long after Kurumi jumps awake and also discovers she was asleep in your lap face down, it only made things worse when she noticed you had 'morning wood'... She promptly responds to this with hostility and backslaps you squarly across the face "Dirty Human!" The sheer power of her backhand sends you off the bed and sliding into a bookcase, promptly causing books to rain down on you, luckily the bookcase itself was too lazy to move or you would've been one less of a head. "...That's...a mean backhand..." you mutter out as your brain tries to piece itself back together.

"How dare you try to orally violate me! I knew I shouldn't have let you come in here!" Kurumi shouts angrily at you. "I-I'm sorry okay, I was asleep too...I wasn't aware of the situation..." you reply in your defense still covered in books. Kurumi only sighs in exsapiration and starts walking over to your supplies, and then drops them beside you "Either way, you spent the night, now get going..." You can tell by her voice she was still pretty pissed at what happened and last you checked a pissed vamp can do some real damage to a human. So, not wanting to overstay your welcome, you quickly get up and grab your things. Saying your 'thank yous' and 'goodbyes', then bolting out the door not thinking about addressing your, recently acquired, head injury. That is, before you pass out 3 feet outside Kurumi's doorstep.

Upon reawakening you notice your back in Kurumi's place again, on top of that and your head really hurts something fierce. "Ow...what happened..." you ask groggily, Kurumi was sitting a little ways from where you lay reading a book it looked like. "You ran outside and passed out on my doorstep" she answers dryly, but not really looking you in the eye, which meant she was more than likely still P.Oed at the accident earlier, and if you were going to be staying here a bit longer the least you could do is right the wrong so is to decrease any more tension. "Look, about earlier, I'm really sorry about what happened, I really had no idea how that happened..."

"It's okay, I forgive you" Kurumi replied nonchalantly. Well it wasn't the kind of reply you were hoping for but, as long as she forgave your actions... "Say...why'd you pull me back in?"

"Well I couldn't just leave you there" Kurumi answered "To be honest...I kinda...find you interesting..." she added with a blush

Interesting? now that's a new one. No one's really called you 'interesting' in a long while, save for that time you applied for a job at Keine's school. And that was only because you were (slightly) ambidexterious. "Y-you find me...interesting?..." you reply with a blush of your own.

"Yeah, there aren't alot of humans who'd do the thing you did, just now..." Kurumi said

You want to say 'What? pretend to have a vampire suck me off?' but you refrain from that joke, for it will obviously lead to some rather unpleasent effects, and decide to focus your other response to this "What? you mean venture out in the woods?"

"Yeah, most normal humans are too scared to even leave the village due to youkai appearing in the woods surrounding their village" Kurumi answered as she looks up at you, seems she's finally decided to drop the incident now, which is good news for you.

"Well...thanks, but I only did it on sheer impulse, to be honest it was actually kinda stupid now that I look back on it..." You reply scracthing behind your head in embarrasment, you then look up to see Kurumi giving you a distasteful frown "I'm complimenting you...stop being difficult..." You hesitate for a few minutes before responding "Oh sorry...I'm just not used to it..."

The day goes by and you decide to stay with Kurumi a little bit longer (being some weird wet stuff drips out of your ears everytime you stand up too fast...), Helping her out around the house, being she becomes less energetic during the day, and just keeping her company, being the poor girl doesn't really have that many visitors. You also feel a bit safer now being she seems to enjoy having you around, and there's also the fact of an entire lake of blood in her backyard so if she gets a hankering for the ol' hemoglobin she's got an entire lake to drink out of, and not one of your arteries. As nighttime nears you decide to take a break and get ready for bed, as you look through your bag of supplies you notice you only had a 1 day's worth of food in there, which was quickly exhausted yesterday. So now all you had was some Taffy to munch on for dinner. "Might as well make due..." you say as you start to eat the stretchy snack, Kurumi is obviously curious as to what you're eating.

"Hey, what's that?" She asks examing the stretchy snack throughly "Oh this? It's Taffy. I got it from a shop in the village, it's kinda sticky but still good nonetheless" you say in between bites. "Ya want some?"

Kurumi nods eagerly and you (with some work) divide the Taffy into an equal share for her to enjoy. As she bites into she puts her vampiric fangs to full use as she tries to rip the Taffy but it proves to be more taxing than it looks, for it doesn't break but it stretches. It takes Kurumi a couple of minutes to take a decent bite out of the candy, and upon doing so chewing it is even tougher. You can't help but smile at how cute Kurumi looks as she tries to chew up the Taffy in her mouth, for now she looks like a cat that has peanut butter stuck to the roof of it's mouth. When she manages to finish her share she starts looking through your bag...without your consent "H-hey hold on there, what do ya want in there?" you ask taken by surprise at her sudden interest in your belongings.

"I want more of that...Taffy stuff you gave me, do you have anymore?" She asks still snooping through your bag. "Uh...yeah there's more in there somewhere, you can have it all if you want" you reply nonchalantly as you get up and prepare for bed "Really? I can have it all?" Kurumi asked in disbelief "I thought all you humans were loopy about your sweets"

"Well that's kinda true...but when you have a cavity like I do...eating sweets isn't nessicarily the best idea...nor the most painless..." You reply holding your cheek, proving your point to be true. "By the way...can I sleep on the couch tonight..." Kurumi looks up from spelunking in your bag, though she wasn't quite sure why you asked "Huh? oh sure knock yourself out" she replied as she finally pulls out several packs of Taffy and immediatly started on eating the 1st. You felt kinda bad for wanting to leave her tomorrow, she had no one else up her but herself and you wanted to stay and keep'er company, since you doubt she has any other friends around these parts...With that in mind you decided that a few more days with her couldn't hurt.

Days past and you spend them with your new friend Kurumi, the 2 of you finding company and joy out of just the other being there, and generally getting a bit closer to one another. During your stay you've actually grown attached to Kurumi and the same could be said about her, as the 2 of you seem to do everything together. At one point the 2 of you actually go swimming in the Bloody lake, though you sat on the shore and watched being well...the lake is filled with BLOOD, what kinda weirdo swims in blood anyways. But, as you sat on the sidelines, watching the playful vampiress play in the bloody lake (god...I feel like a weirdo for saying that...) you can't help but admire her slender body in the moon, her swimsuit hugging each feminine creavice perfectly. Sure, she was less curvy than most women but hell, you admired her anyways, big tits or not. When she comes ashore, she tells you that she caught you staring at her. You stammer and apologize, yet you knew it to be true and you wanted to tell her how beautiful she really looked out there.

"Y'know...the moon really looks beautiful out tonight" Kurumi remarked as she scooted up close to you her body still rather wet from being in the lake. You feel your heart speed up as she snuggles up to you her wings being you in close like an extra set of arms hugging onto you. "Well the moon isn't...as beautiful as you" you say, once again your impulsive nature kicking into full swing. Your face quickly flushes and you turn to Kurumi to see how she would react to this, but to your surprise Kurumi doesn't seemed too upset about the comment, hell she practically enjoyed it, evidence of this is proven by her smile and her face a deep crimson. "...You really think so..."

"Th-think what?" you say trying to feign ignorance, but Kurumi knows what you said "...That I'm beautiful..."

"Well...I..." you stammer for a while, your mind wants to say 'No' cuz she's kinda loli. But your heart says otherwise, and eventually your heart wins the fight with a Last-Arc Finish. "Yes, you are beautiful, Kurumi...and I wouldn't have it any other way..." You sit there gazing into her deep golden eyes, the light from the moon illuminating her delicate face, she leans towards you, and you lean to her and before you know it your lips meet and you kiss for the 1st time. It truly was a beautiful spot for such a moment, what with the illuminating moon light outlining your bodies while you did so...

...But you knew this couldn't last, you knew you couldn't stay here with her forever. You had a home to get back to, and it damn well hurt to leave Kurumi behind like this, especially after the 2 of you have gotten so close...But either way, it had to be done...

The next morning you wake up early in order to make your way back home, as you get up and start gathering your things for the trip back, you notice Kurumi had fallen asleep in a chair near yours, chuckling to yourself you cover her in the blanket you slept under and head for the door. That is until...

"...Where are you going?..."

You look back and see Kurumi had woken up, damn this isn't gonna be easy, but you hafta do it sometime "I...uh, I have to go back home now" Kurumi jumps up from the chair "B-but why!? I-I don't want you to go" she protests as she latches onto you in hopes of making you stay "...My folks are (probably) worried about me...the least I gotta do is let them know I'm alright..." But Kurumi doesn't let go her wings wrap around you and she looks you up at you with her despairing golden eyes "...But...you're the only one who's...come up here...just to see me, and I love it when your around me" She really wasn't making this easy, how were you gonna convince Kurumi that you'd return? But then at that moment your brain gave birth to a brilliant idea "Hey, did you like that Taffy I gave you some time ago?" you ask

"Oh, Yeah it was delicious" Kurumi chirped happily, just as you planned "Then hows about I stop back by here and bring Taffy everyday, that way you can have as much as you want" you say, and just as those words reach Kurumi her eyes light up. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, you DID take me in for the past week, so consider it a thank you, and..." You blush a little bit "We get to see each other more often...just be sure to meet me on the other side of the lake, I should be back by this evening"

Kurumi nods happily in response, overjoyed that you decided to keep coming back to her.

-

After Kurumi drops you off on the other side of the lake, you begin your trek to the village. The journey back was as uneventful as the one you took getting there, you considered yourself lucky for you only had to use the spellbook once and you never had to use the katana, so you count your blessings and decide to consider this a good day. Upon reaching the village nothing too much seems to have changed while you were away, though no one seemed to really care about your return either...that is until you pass the school.

"He's back! Hey everyone! Miss Keine's boyfriend is back!"

You immediatly freeze. But, not at the child's shrill voice...but at the word 'boyfriend' "...Wow, they really wanna get us together don't they..." you chuckle before the children come racing out of class to greet you. It really was a nice feeling to see them so happy for your safe return, it made you feel alot better about living in this boring village, because then you knew you had folks that actually cared about your well being. And of course watching over these children with Keine at your side gave you ideas of what it would be like if the 2 of you actually DID settle down together and start a family-

Wait, hold the phone...why are you having these ideas all of a sudden? You lost interest in her ages ago...right?

You look up from the excited children to see Keine with a relieved expression on her delicate face, she really was worried about you. "Oh...Hi Keine-sama..." you say with a blush on your face "I guess...they found out huh?"

"Yes, I couldn't find it in me to lie to them..." She replied before walking towards you and did the unexpected...she hugged you "But, I'm just glad...that you're safe" she says softly to you "You were gone for so long...I was worried that you had gotten hurt or..." Your face went beet red and your brain suddenly went AWOL. Earlier in the years you would've never dreamed of this happening, for you thought she was never interested in you. But, here you were being hugged by the alluring history teacher, you thought never cared. "Th-there was no reason to worry" you stutter as Keine continued to kling to you, having her hug you really did feel nice, and it also had a nice scent too. She looks up at you, her eyes showing she was well on the verge of tears "Promise me, that you won't be gone for so long...promise, that you'll always come back to me..."

"...I promise, Keine-sama...I'll always be here with you..."

...But, as you said this something didn't feel right...You had feelings for Kurumi, but now after seeing how worried Keine was about you, your love towards her became alot stronger. things were starting to get complicated now...and you knew it would only become even more complicated (and uncomfortable) until you found a solution to this...

Afterward, you decided to go on ahead and tell the children of your little adventure, the fact that you braved the woods, scaled a mountain AND came face to face with a vampire and lived to tell about it was enough to put the class in awe at your bravery (even though both you and Keine knew it was an impulsive gamble and it could've easily ended up the opposite scenerio with you not coming back at all). When you finished your little tale of trials, you decided to let Keine have the floor once again and continue her lesson of the day, while you would get started on catching up on any of the work you might have missed. Thankfully, there wasn't too much to get done, so this gave you some extra time to think of what to do.

Keine was now showing her feelings to you, something you wanted to return...but for some reason you also wanted Kurumi...why did you all of sudden want a vampire who you didn't know shit about, over a woman who you've spent almost 5 years working with. And to make it worse you could ONLY have one of them...this wasn't a cheezy harem anime where you could have a multiple orgy, fuck no. This was life, and you could only choose one maiden to be by your side...but the hard part was...who would you choose? Keine or Kurumi?...Today was going to be agony on your brain...

The day went on and you tried to remain as focused as possible, so is not to attract the concearn of Keine or the children. But as you sat at your desk, Keine knew something was going on with you, she could tell from the distressed and confused look in your eyes, and after school let out and all the children were sent home, she decided to check on you just to make sure everything was okay. You remain at your desk too deep in thought to see her standing in front of you "Excuse me." she says, and you quickly look up "Huh. Oh...sorry I-I didn't realize you were there...Wow, school let out pretty early, huh. I better get going." You say in a hurried voice, but as you bound for the door, you feel something grab your hand, you look back to see Keine holding your hand, and rather tightly at that "Please tell me what's going on...I can see that your worried about something..." she says

You turn your head toward the door not making any eye contact with the worried Keine. "...Nothing's wrong...I'm just...a bit out of it from my trip..."

"...I see..." She replies, knowing this was possibly a lie, but not wanting to be too assertive she lets go of your hand. "Well, whenever you want to talk with me, I'll-" She looks up to see your no longer standing in front of her "...I'll always be here for you..."

After finding and acquiring the Taffy you promised you'd get for Kurumi, you make your way through the woods in a hurry, to get to the Lake. Why did things have to end up like this, why did YOU, of all people, have to be pestered with such a decision. As you rush through the woods, some lesser youkai attack you along the way but you manage to keep them away by using your low-level danmaku skills to distract them so you can escape.

When you finally reach the Lake on the mountain, you spot Kurumi in the distance and immediatly run towards her. "Here...I got your Taffy..." She chirps delighted that you actually fulfilled your promise to her, and that you came back to her. As you gaze at her you know this is going to be tough...and you know she may very well take it the wrong way and kill you...but you had to choose only ONE of them, and after seeing how worried Keine was about you, you couldn't bear to put the history teacher through anymore grief by up and living her with Kurumi, so swallowing your fear you begin your announcment "Hey...uh-Kurumi..."

"What're doing just standing out there, come on. I waited for you all day" she interrupts, as she grabbed your arm, and started flying back to her house. You want to struggle free from her grasp but she's damn strong for a girl, besides your...not exactly a good swimmer, so you decide to just go with the flow for now and hope Kurumi doesn't kill you, but eventually you find yourself once again within her abode. However, your mission remains the same, it's time to break the news to Kurumi. You won't be hanging around her anymore, your heart belongs to Keine now. Go on say it...

"K-Kurumi...I-uh, I have to tell you something..." You say obviously stressing on the situation "Hm? what is it?"

"...I can't see you anymore..." you mumble hoping this enough for her to hear it, you couldn't bear to say it any louder, it was just too painful. "Huh? Speak up, I can't hear ya" Kurumi says as she steps closer to you, in order to hear your news a bit better this time. You bit your lip, you didn't want to say this again...but it was the only way you'd be at ease. "I can't see you anymore" You repeat a bit louder, and judging by the looks she was giving you, it seems she heard you loud and clear. "Wha!? Why not!?"

"...There's someone else...someone else that loves me...and I'll be putting them through alot of trouble if I keep coming here..." you respond, as you feel your heart beginning to sink. You look up to see how Kurumi's handiling the news. she just has her head hung low, her golden locks covering her eyes, but you know she's despairing over your decision. And your assumptions prove true when you see tears rolling down her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...as long as your happy with whoever it is that loves you, I should be to" Kurumi replied as she put up a false smile to hide the anguish but yet her tears won't stop flowing. You nod at her answer, and decide the least you can do is give her one last hug before you part ways...forever. You hold her close to you and she embraces you tightly "I'll miss you..." you whisper in her ear. Kurumi doesn't respond, only her sobs are what she has to answer to this. You lift up her chin so you can look her in the eye "Be strong, Kurumi, Just remember that although my heart belongs to another, part of it will always belong to you..."

The 2 of you stare into each others eyes for a good minute or so, before you kiss just one last time. But, for some reason or another, your intimate moment begins to escalate, as your kiss shifts to you groping her tenderly, then you slowly peel off her clothes and she undoes yours...

Later that night awoke with a start, your face drenched in sweat. You look to your side to find Kurumi laying close beside you. That's right you...made love, and judging by how dark it was in her house now, it was probably near night time, yet you feel alot more active now. There was some blood on the sheets, but you knew for a fact that Kurumi was a virgin, so you put it out of mind. You sigh to yourself as you realize you'll have to wait til' morning to go back to the village...hopefully you can get there without the children or Keine noticing you. So with your plans set in stone, you fall asleep next to Kurumi and let her cuddle you one last time...

The next day you rise up early and start gathering your things, strangely you feel a bit weaker than usual, you pass it off as just a side effect to last nights rather long sexual intercourse session, and continue. When everything's zipped up and on tight, you head for the door with Kurumi forlornly following behind. When the both of you are outside you don't make eye contact, it would be too painful at this point to even look at each other. Eventually Kurumi grabs hold of you and flies you across the lake, not saying a single word, You are also as equally silent. Upon reaching the other side the 2 of you finally exchange words.

"So...I guess this is goodbye then..."

"...Yeah...I'm afraid so..."

"...Goodbye then...I'll miss you"

"Take care of yourself, Kurumi" and with that you take your leave and head out toward the village.

But when you're gone from sight, you never hear Kurumi's last words to you "But...since I can't have you...no one shall..."

-

The walk back, is extremely taxing, for it was as if the more the sun shone on you the more energy it drained out of your body, but you knew if you stopped to rest it would take you longer to get home, plus you'd be prone to youkai attacks so you pressed on. Finally after much hardship, you reached the village but at this point your vision was going all funky and you were staggering with each step. Before finally you just gave up and collapsed...

That evening you awoke in Keine's home, your face drenched in a cold sweat. You try to get up but you notice some motion for you to lay back down and rest, it was Keine. "K-Keine-sama...what, what happened?..." you ask craning your head to meet her eyes "You were found unconscious right at the village gates" She answered as she took a rag and wrang it out, she then gentley dabbed it across your forehead so is to clean off the sweat you woke up with. "I took you in as soon as they told me that they found you..."

"Th-thanks...Keine..." you reply as you once again try to get up, but Keine only sits you back down "You shouldn't push youself so hard, what were you doing to cause you to pass out like that?"

You don't answer, you want to tell Keine the truth but...you're afraid of how she'll react once you tell her you've fucked a vampire who was (borderline?) loli. "...You can tell me, I'll understand" she says to you in her kind tone, you really loved the way she sounded, such a sweet and soothing voice for a woman of an equal disposition. With a deep breathe you finally purge yourself of your sins. "Keine, I'm sorry..."

"S-sorry, what for?"

"I...I didn't mean for it to happen, it just...happened" You embrace Keine tightly as you continue with your confession. "I-I don't understand what are you sorry for, you haven't done anything wrong" Keine replies her face becoming more flushed as you held her close in your embrace "But I did...This whole time I was away I've been with that vampiress who gaurds that lake...the time when I said nothing was wrong...I was trying to choose between you and her...and just yesterday...I had...relations with her..." You can feel your eyes becoming heavy and moist, for your afraid you might very well lose her after this. "If you can never forgive me...I understand..."

There's a long silence in the room as you await judgement, but to your surprise you feel Keine return your hug "It's okay, that's in the past now..." she replies softly to you "It matters not, what you did back then, what matters is that your happy now, and so long as you are...I shall be too" You just don't know what to say after hearing these words. Normally any woman would string you from your neck if they heard such a thing...but seeing Keine forgive you on such adultrous terms, made you realize that you indeed made the right choice...

As time passes you and Keine finally start going steady, your days become less boring as you and Keine start doing things together, but you manage to keep these things on a professional level when work is concearned. Some of your drinking buddies are astonished that you were able to land such a hot chick like Keine as your signifigant other, but they're ultimately happy for you (if not a little envious). At one point during a full moon you accidently discover that Keine's a were-hakutaku, though Keine feels you shouldn't see her the way she is, you remark that she's beautiful no matter what she looks like, needless to say this action was enough to coax a kiss out of her. But...you forget the one thing that's going to send you into despair...Your abnormal condition...

During the day you're alot more sluggish and disoriented, becoming prone to stumbling over and generally not acting like yourself. However, at night it's the opposite, you're more lively and active so much that you can't go to sleep during that time, and you find yourself staying up well beyond the midnight hours. On edge as to what's going on with, you resort to buying medicine from the pharmacy established by the Eientei rabbits. But no medication you take seems to be working, for your condition always persists. As the days past you then notice that you now have a weird craving for meat, but not just any meat...human meat...and blood. At this point you instantly begin to worry about youself, for you fear Keine maybe in danger of being injured by your hands. So you make a mental note to venture to Eientei to pay Dr. Yagakoro a visit just to see what the hell's wrong with you.

...However on an ominous night in late summer...the tragedy unfolds...

You stay at the school late tonight, being it was quite busy today (the busiest you've seen anyways) and after finishing up some paper work. Keine enters to check on you "How are you holding up?" she asks as she walks beside you "Phew, it took all day but I finished...I'm lucky I have so much energy at night...I just don't now why though..." you reply as you put everything in order. "Yes, it does seem a bit weird..." Keine says as she looks at you then notices something...on your neck there are tiny scars...but they're not ordinary scars...they look to be bite marks, but she passes it off as mere mosquito bites being they have been rather bother some this time of year.

Suddenly as you get up to head on home, that weird craving returns...but it's not as subtle as before, this time it's alot more obvious...and painful. You clutch your abdomen as it begins to burn from the inside, a cold sweat forming on your brow and your breathing begins to thin out, Keine instantly comes to your aid, she knows how rather weak you were these past days, but it's never happened during the night "What's wrong, are you okay?" she asks. You shake your head to answer, you're in too much pain to say anything. You wanted meat...you wanted flesh...and you wanted blood. You didn't care how you got it...you wanted it...and you wanted it now. "Do you need water? do you need to lie down?" Keine asks in a panic, desperatly trying to console you in your agonizing moment. But you still don't answer her "Please, tell me what's wrong!"

You look up at her. But, when your eyes meet, you don't see the woman you've come to love...you see a meal...a feast...a banquet. You lick what feels to be fangs in your mouth, as your mind orders you to take a bite out of her. But, you fight it. The remaining shred of humanity left in you doesn't want to hurt Keine, and it's trying it's best to keep it that way. Soon you grasp your head and let out a scream as your mind begins to fights itself, Your murderous impulses clashing with your caring desires, you turn over your desk with little effort lashing out at any other object in your path trying to stop your mind from destroying itself. Keine just stands back gazing on the spectacle, not knowing what to do to comfort her lover, her eyes welling up with tears as she watches you literally go insane right in front of her. Suddenly, you stop and turn your head toward her, but your eyes...they're not of the ones she's come to adore...their something vile, savage and demonic. And they are fixed on her.

You lurch towards her, and she steps back, the feeling of oncoming harm imment in your eyes. You then grab her by the shoulders and stare into her with your feral red eyes. "What...what's the matter with you...y-you're hurting me..." she gasps as you tighten your grip, your sharpened nails digging into her deliate flesh.

"...Blood...I want your blood..."

"Wh-what? what're you saying?" Keine tries again to break free but to no avail. It's then she spots your vampiric fangs beared in a sickening smile of sadism "...Keine...your blood...give me your blood..." you say to her as you slam her to the ground. Keine then realizes what's going on...the bite marks she saw, they weren't the bite marks of a insect they were the bite marks of a vampire. You were no longer the one she's grown to love...you were a creature of the night. and you were a hungry one at that. Panicing, she struggles to get free but you only hold on to your potential meal tighter, she wasn't getting away, this time your hunger WILL be satisfied.

"Give me...your blood...I...must have it...your BLOOOD!" And then, it happens...you rip into her bosom with your fangs, tearing away at her flesh, her screams of agony echoing through out the room. You get on top of her, and tear at her stomach feasting on the banquet of organs and blood she had inside. You can hear Keine cry to you, telling you to stop but you don't listen you're only concearn is filling your stomach, Keine no longer means anything to you. The crimson juice splatters everywhere in the classroom as Keine tries to get away with what little she has left but you always drag her back and start back on your meal. Finally after you tear out what seems to be her heart...Keine's struggles lessen and soon she struggles no more...

The next morning you awake with the strange feeling of satisfaction, did you and Keine get busy in the classroom again?...no, this feeling was as if you had just came from an all you can eat buffet, yet you don't remember eating anything. But when you look at your bloodied hands and claws you instantly panic, then as you turn around you see the disemboweled corpse of your lover, Keine. You don't want to believe it, but it's too real to try and pass off...YOU killed Keine...and you enjoyed it...you notice that you have fangs now and rush over to the nearest mirror, and to your horror, you no longer look human, your eyes are a demonic red, and you see small vampiric fangs poking out from both sides of your mouth.

How could this have happened?...the only way for this to occur was if another vampire had bitten you...but you don't remember going anywhere near the one they call Remilia...but, it doesn't take long before you soon remember there was another vampire, Kurumi...

It was during your love making long ago that she bit you, and infected you with vampirism, you were too caught up in the moment to even realize it. Those strange diurnal symptoms you've been experiencing was the photosensitivity all vampires are prone too, and that craving was you hunger for blood and flesh...and it was that macrabe hunger that drove you to kill Keine...

"N-No, no no no NO!" You shout as back away from the body of your violated beloved. How...how could you have been so blind, you knew that those bitten by vampires turn into them. What were you going to do? It wouldn't be long before the children showed up to school...and you couldn't bear to see their reaction to the sight of their dismembered teacher.

"Oi Keine, Are you there?" you heard a voice call out from the distance, it was Mokou's voice. She wasn't always this early coming in, was she? or was the punishment for your grave sin catching up to you already. Either way, You knew for a fact she would immediatly suspect you and won't hesitate in putting your ass six feet under for killing Keine. You desperatly look around for a means of a stealthy retreat and thankfully, you spot an open window nearby. Swiftly you climb over the edge of the windowsil and drop outside of the school. Catching yourself, you dash forward never looking back...and as your running away you hear the echoing scream of Mokou as she discovers the gorey sight you left behind...

You knew sooner or later, she would eventually find you, no matter where you would run...and the fact that you both are immortal now means that she'll always be chasing you, and you will always be running. A neverending chase of both vengeful justice and misguided sin...so I suppose that even though you had no one to judge you on murdering Keine...your executioner would always be hot on your trail...

BAD END!


End file.
